Barney's Colorful World! LIVE! 2004 Aired on CBS (September 21 1987) Part 1
(On the blimp, the Toy Taker is steering the fact back to his hideout. In the other room with all the captured toys, Clarice looks concerned to Yukon Cornelius) * Clarice: Poor Bumble didn't make it. * Yukon: Not to worry, missy, he'll catch up. Bumbles always bounce back. * Rudolph: If my hunch is right, the Toy Taker will lead us right to the missing toys. * (Clarice turns around, seeing the recently-captured toys and looks concerned at how they look) * Clarice: Oh, Rudolph, look at them. They're in some kind of trance. * Yukon: The Toy Taker's flute must pack some kind of hocus pocus voodoo power. * (The red-nosed fawn turns to a certain yellow kite) * Rudolph: (whispering) Don't worry, Mr. Kite. We're here to rescue you. * (Then Mr. Kite looks alarmed for some reason, as he shouts) * Mr. Kite: In-tru-der! * Top: Intruders! * Rudolph: Hey, not so loud! * Toys: Intruders! Intruders! * (Then, the Toy Taker, who hears the shouting, comes into the room after leaving the blimp on autopilot) * Toy Taker: You're not toys! * Rudolph: We're friends of Santa! * Hermey: And we want his toys back! * Yukon: Surrender, you hooligan! We have you surrounded! * (Then the villain pulls out a remote) * Toy Taker: Do you? I'm sorry you can't stay for the holidays! (presses button on remote) Ta-ta! * (The toys move out of the road as the floor underneath the heroes open up and they see that the door is opened up, and they run in the air in alarm before falling out, shrieking. Then Yukon grabs onto a ledge at the bottom of the blimp, with Hermey grabbing onto his leg and the dentist elf holding onto one of Clarice's hooves. Rudolph manages to keep flying and sees the trapdoor open, but before he tries to fly back to it, then as he gets too close to it, it closes up and he gags it hard, knocking the thing off his back and knocking him out of the heavens. Clarice sees her love falling, to her alarm) * Clarice: Rudolph! No! * (Without thinking though, she lets go of Hermey's grip and zooms off after her love, and catches him on her back, and surprisingly, she isn't falling. She groans as she carries him through the heavens. Rudolph comes around and sees his love carrying him while flying, making him grin) * Rudolph: Clarice, you saved me! * (Rudolph gets off and starts flying again with her) * Clarice: And I earned my wings! * (With Hermey, Yukon is attempting to keep his hold of the wheel) * Yukon: Can't hold on much longer! * (Then his hands begin to slide off the wheel, and the pair are sent falling through the heavens, shrieking. It looks like they are done for, until the fawns come flying in and catch them on their backs. Clarice flies through the air with Yukon Cornelius on her back, and Rudolph flies with Hermey on his) * Yukon Cornelius: Wa-hoooo!!!! * (Nevertheless, they fly back to the blimp, as the Toy Taker is humming while steering again, until he sees the heroes floating outside his door, to his dismay) * Toy Taker: Darn, darn, darn! * (They near a sliding door that Hermey opens up, and the heroes go in, as the Toy Taker puts the fact in autopilot, and the passengers get off the fawns, before all of them look at the villain) * Rudolph: Got you now! * Toy Taker: (whips out remote) I think not! * (He presses the button, which makes a hatch above them open up, along with a rope to appear, which the villain climbs up, making his escape) * Yukon: Why, that little...allow me! * (Yukon jumps up into the hatch, and holds his hand out for each cast member, helping them up. Once he is up, to his surprise, he sees the Toy Taker's arm stretch out very longer, while grabbing a pole) * Yukon Cornelius: What? * (Then the Toy Taker swings, before landing onto a ledge, making a mechanical-sounding thump, confusing him further, as he begins running, while making odd mechanical-sounding creaks along the road. Well, Yukon climbs the ladder after the thief. Then he sees a huge ball as he takes a jump) * Yukon: Wa-hooo!!! * (He bounces off the ball before Yukon Cornelius grabs a pole, swings around it and lands on a ledge above him, landing gracefully) * Yukon: Ta-da! * (On the same ledge he is, the Toy Taker is running up some stairs nearby, making some more creaks, with some bits of stuffing falling out. Yukon follows him in pursuit. As he gets to a ladder leading to a hatch that leads to the top of the blimp, with Yukon Cornelius following. Once on the top, the villain continues running, before Yukon turns to the villain. He gets up on the roof in determination, not knowing that he walks across, little holes have appeared in the blimp, with air hissing and letting out. The Toy Taker takes notice as he gasps) * Toy Taker: Hey, you! You're messing up my blimp! * (Yukon stops walking, confused) * Yukon: What? * (Then he realizes that the spiky cleets he has on the boots he got on, as he looks at the cleets) * (Yukon Cornelius decides to concern about it later as he continues following the Toy Taker, who jumps over to the edge of the blimp, with the creaking sounds yet coming from his legs. Then the Toy Taker sees something coming from behind the prospector and fly) * Toy Taker: What's that behind you? * Yukon: Ha! I ain't a-falling for that old trick! * (Then the object comes swirling towards the prospector, not bothering to look. The object happens to be a certain boomerang) * Boomerang: G'daaaaaaayyy!!! * (The boomerang swirls past him, making him yelp while the prospector is knocked off-guard) * Boomerang: (calling out) I'm sorry, mate! * Yukon: (weakly) It's...alright. * (Then the prospector flails his arms around, not seeing one of the puddles of oil behind him as he slips, making him yelp, and he begins slipping across some more oil puddles, as he clumsily goes backwards, with more air letting out due to more holes being made by the boots. Then Yukon begins falling backwards off the blimp, plummeting as he shrieks. Rudolph watches his friend fall past the window, to his horror) * Rudolph: Cornelius! No! * (He keeps plummeting to his demise) * Yukon: Oh brotheeeeeeerrr!!! * (Present Time) * Scoop T. Snowman: Oh dear, looks like our friend Yukon Cornelius is done for; or is he? * (Flashback) * (The Abominable Snowman is yet paddling his road on the iceberg, until he hears a familiar voice shrieking, and he looks up, seeing Yukon Cornelius falling out of the heavens. He stops paddling as he gets up and holds out his covered paws, which Yukon lands in) * Yukon: Paws off, you yuckity yeti! * (Well, for fun, he tickles the prospector's belly, making him laugh hysterically)